meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Magic
The manipulation of life forces via life blood. Nature Using the life energy storied in blood to work magic, is the basic of this often taboo school of magic. It can be said to be powered by 'blood, doom and death' as it is often used to invoke powerful hexes or venerate entities.deities of the darkest dispositions. It also, often a doorway, and alternate method of Necromancy, which is another bag of worms on its own. Common Spells * Hexes: Blood Magic is often used to cursed others, using samples of their own blood, or via their blood. These curses may even stick around to be passed down to future children. ** Blood Curses: Curses of a most powerful sort like Vampirism and Lycanthropy. * Amplification: The most common use for blood magic, and the most common reason people seek it out, is the use of blood spilled, to empower, strengthen spells cast. * Blood Control: The caster manipulates the blood within a target, especially unprotected ones and/or their own for some effect. ** Blood Seal: An enchantment that closes a door, or box, or hides information, except for one who has the 'blood key', be it the caster themselves, someone with a sample of blood, or a close relative. ** Blood Bind: The caster conjures a being, most likely a Jinn and forces them to obey via their own blood, to forge a connection between them. This can also be used on objects to ensure their return to the owner somehow. * Blood Sight: The caster uses their experience manipulating life energy to be able to sense life forms. * Raise Dead: A form of necromancy using blood magic. Advance Spells * Vampiric Siphon: The caster drains the target of life energy. * Blood Enchantment: * Flesh Work: The caster mutates a creature into a monster. Along with breeding, this spell has been used to create new breeds of monsters. * Blood Horror: A mass of blood used as a vessel for an otherworldly thing, usually the avatar of dark things like an Eldritch thing. * Blood Enchantment: A pool of blood is used to conduct magic, and enchant an object placed within it. It is most often used on things like swords. The nature of the enchantment is often dark and blood thirsty though the severity often depends on the caster, the amount of blood used and the source of the blood. * Vampirism: An undead state brought about by blood magic. Artifacts * Blood Altar: A construct, often raised in the name of some profane figure, that serves as a repository for the blood spilled upon it, and the life energy within. It can as simple as a small altar, as big as a pyramid like structure. * Blood Orb: Often working with a blood altar, these spherical crystal objects are used to draw upon their power remotely, or communication. They can be used to spy on someone providing the user has a blood sample. * Enchanted Weapons: Blood Magic has often been used to craft enchanted weapons, such as swords. These artifacts, due to the nature of their creation, often come with a 'craving' for bloodshed that is forced on their users. Category:Magic